jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
ThirdScape
ThirdScape (not the final name just the name given to it by fans) was originally intended to be a full MMO game like RuneScape and MechScape as Jagex had mentioned a 3rd major game release for 2010. What we originally knew People soon heard about it and many people started talking about MechScape and ThirdScape. Ren leader of MechScape World soon decided to follow it up (well he sort of discovered it in the first place but he followed it up some more) and this is what he found: ThirdScape ThirdScape is the name I've given to an MMORPG that Jagex is working on. Known internally as the 2010 endeavour this untitled project was announced by Iddison at the GameHorizon conference back in June 2008. According to one attendee Jagex "have plans for a third MMO sometime in 2010" which "may use micro-transactions". Henrique said in June 2008 that "subscription model is not dead, and I personally doubt it will ever be. Nonetheless, this doesn't justify a dismissal of other revenue models, and anyone not considering them seriously when designing new MMOs (or hiding behind poor justifications for this matter) will be doomed to get old in a market that's all about innovation". In July 2008 they posted an advert for the position "Head of MMORPG" which in some postings had the job code "ho2010" and is therefore likely to be for the Head of ThirdScape role. This vacancy interestingly stated "knowledge or experience of developing products for multiple platforms" as a useful attribute. In December 2008 a job vacancy was discovered which seemed to be for a ThirdScape content developer role. According to one Jagex employee the company held a brainstorming session for the game in late July involving both senior content developers and more junior staff. Iddison said in October 2008 that "going forward, we are considering in our future MMOs having not just subscription but micropayments too". What we know now However recently in an interview Jagex said this: We are actually working on a whole new game mechanic. I can't give much away, but it could be an entire game in its own right, or just a skill, or both, who knows laughs. That will be for free and members. But, yeah, that should be this year hopefully, needs to be awesome though. I don't want to give it away though because it's really exciting and no one has done it so we're kind of keeping that one close to our chest. Basically, this was going to be our 2010 game -- we were going to create another game -- but we said, this just ties in so nicely with "RuneScape" and it's cool, the community would love this, so let's not make it another game, let's just put this in the game. This instantly brings up the question "Well do we count it as a separate game?" and the answer is just like Jagex said "Who knows?". We don't know whether it will be like on the original games domain site where there were many games all in the Games Domain Castle or whether it will be just a skill (it may be next RuneScape skill as it will be both free and members to) or mini-game on RuneScape! Until we know a bit more in depth information on this we can't tell! Rumours It is also rumoured that ThirdScape is a misleading project Jagex doesn't try to keep secret and therefore creating Stellar Dawn without much attention.